moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Prepare for Binspin-Mania!
Prepare for Binspin-Mania! is a two-part story that was published in Issue 13 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Characters In order of appearance: *Simon Growl (narrator and character) *Zack Binspin *Sweet Tooth (mentioned, but not by name) *Ruby Scribblez *Roary Scrawl *Tubby Huggishi *Gabby *Brutha Bubba *Bubba the Bouncer Story Part One Hi there fans! It's Simon Growl, your favourite Moshi Music mogul here. As your probably know, I'm not just a pretty face... I'm an absolutely goregous face! I'm also pretty goopendous when it comes to finding new talent. And they don't get much more talented than my new trash-tastic new discovery, Zack Binspin!! I've already signed this AMAZING little Moptop gooperstar to my HighPants label, and his first single might just be on the paw-tappingly brilliant Moshi Monsters Music Rox album. Excited? You should be because Zack makes other Moptops look average! But how did I discover this Tweenyboy sensation? No, not by rummaging through the bins in Brashcan Alley. It was thanks to.. well, hold on to your hairdos as I tell you about... The Search for a Tweenybop Gooperstar! It all started when I was in my luxury suite at the Sandy Drain Hotel, ironing my extra high-waisted trousers. Moshi Radio announced that a toothy gooperstar was performing a surprise gig at the Hard Sock Café, so I decided to fly back to Monstro City and check it out (after I'd put my trousers back on). Unfortunately the show wasn't bad, it was completely ghastly! In fact it was so awful my wiggy hair thingy decided to scarper after the song. Worse still, Ruby Scribblez and Roary Scrawl were hanging about taking photos. I didn't fancy being papped without my legendary hairdo, so I grabbed the nearest fuzzy thing I could find... Yes, I looked ridiculous with a Tuggy Huggishi plonked on my head, but at least my baldy bonce wouldn't be front-page news. The only problem was that I couldn't see where I was going - and that's how I ended up lost in Brashcan Alley. YIKES! I was just about to use Gabby my Mini Moshifone to call for help, when I heard singing - and it wasn't great... it was absolutely FAN-TRASHTIC! Much better than the tuneless warbling I'd heard in the club. It was definitely coming from a dustbin, but which one? Brashcan Alley is teeming with Tweenybops and I had a Huggishi's tail in my face! Part Two I knew I was listening to a potential star, so I knocked on the bin. There was no anwer, so I gave it a kick. Big mistake as I'd forgotten I was wearing the 'look taller' platform boots I'd bought in Babs' Boutique. Eek!! The bin went flying into a yucky pile of garbage, but after a few moans and groans I saw a star emerge. It was Zack Binspin, and he was covered in mutant sprouts and lumpy gone-off mash. He was also wearing headphones. So THAT's why he couldn't hear me knocking! I was just about to offer him a multi-million Rox recording contract, when a huge garbage truck pulled up and scooped up the entire pile of trash, including Zack. Oops! My new discovery was heading for the Monstro City dump, and it was all MY fault! I simply had to get the snoozing Huggishi off my head, and find my proper hairdo so I could save Zack from a life of bin-bound obscurity - or worse still, the garbage crusher! DING!! I had a brilliant idea- I'd ask Gabby to use her high-pitched whistling ringtone to summon my hair. Sure enough, after a few toots (which also scared off that lazy Huggishi), my furry friend and I were reunited. Yay! I could finally see where I was going. No, not to the dump - back to my mansion! You don't think gazillionaires like me hang out in stinky dumps do you? Goodness, no! Once home I asked my driver (who also happens to be Bubba the Bouncer's brother) to fetch Zack in my limo. Needless to say, Zack was pretty shaken up when he arrived at Growl Mansion. (Well it's not everyday that a humble Tweenybop gets to meet a global megastar like ME). I laid out my plans and signed him onthe spot! I also told him he had a chance of appearing on my splat-tastic new Music Rox album alongside some other new Growl discoveries and a few familiar Moshi faces. Can you guess who made it? Watch this space... Oh yes, and prepare for full-on Binspin-mania!! PS: Keep that thing about my hairdo to yourselves. Much obliged!! Check back next issue for a brand-new Moshi story! Category:Stories